Deianeira Gorgo
120px Deianeira Gorgo is a Fright-Mare who was born when a Gorgon by the Name of Chambrius Ochia had a dream that collided with a Nightmare from the Dream Pastures creating the unique being, Deianeira. She was created for the Fright-Mare Dreamland Contest, October 2018. Biography Personality Deianeira is a very imaginative and creative individual who has her head in the clouds most of the time, always thinking about new scenarios to create for her dreamers. She is a hopeless romantic who loves to set up not only her dreamers but other Fright.Mares as well - even if they didn't ask for it. She also sees signs of interest in almost every interaction between others and just loves to "ship" people she thinks fitting. Very interested in the dreams her fellow Mares create for their monsters, she's also easily impressed and thus always eager to hear about them. Deianeira loves being a Fright-Mare and is very focused on that. It's basically the only conversation topic she has - or at least the only one she is able to stay focused at. If it's not about dream creation or match making however, she might zone out pretty fast. She is very introverted and enjoys being on her own more than being around others so that she can focus on her writing in peace and quiet. Because of that, she might appear a bit awkward and reserved, especially around others she don't know. Despite calling herself "Cupid" (and being fully aware that he was Roman, not Greek) she herself never had a flirty or romantic interaction with anyone and is, frankly, quite terrified of the thought of it alone. Appearance Deianeira has teal fur and cyan hair. When her hair grows to a certain length, it's tips become sentient snakes with pink heads. She has a green, scaly skin underneath her fur, visible on her wings and undercut. Pink and cyan colored, diamond shaped beauty marks garnish her lower horse body. She has a pair of wavy horns on her head and pink eyes with slit pupils. Dream Building Being the hopeless romantic that she is, Deianeira loves to create true to the word dream date scenarios where her dreaming Gorgon is together with their love interest. The highlight always being an almost kiss. Much to her own dismay, her dreamers usually wake up before the kiss actually happens. Relationships Friends Webzealia Weaver Deianeira loves Webbys company a lot because with her, no silence will ever be awkward. They usually share their peace and quiet together, both totally invested in their hobbies. And if they do talk to each other, it's usually about their common interest: Dream building. In fact, Webzealia is a very important source of inspiration for her. Romance Who do they fancy? Are they in a relationship? Who have they been in a relationship with in the past? Other Aegis Krome Being absolutely intimidated by both, Aegis appearance as well as her calculated personality, Deianeira usually avoids getting to close to her. Her presence always gives her the chills and she feels super uneasy. Despite all that though, Deianeira doesn't have anything against her. She actually has a pretty odd interest in her and the way she processes feelings. She is just too scared and socially awkward to talk to her about it. So she rather observes and listens. . Enemies Who do they hate and why? How did they become enemies? Trivia * Deianeira is Greek for "men-destroyer"...it's also the name of demi-god Hercules' first wife. * She was created for the Fright-Mare contest, October 2018 and is bigrikas 57th entry to her fanon. * Her finished Artwork was revealed on 29th September, 2018. ** Her artwork, especially the color scheme and some design elements were strongly inspired by London's FC Chambrius Ochia, as part of the contest's objective. Category:Bigrika Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fright-Mare Category:Gorgon Category:Hybrid Category:Dream Pastures Category:RikaChar Category:RikaFem Category:FMD Winner Category:FMDSeptember18